Celos
by Beverly Swan
Summary: Si lo que Sakura quería era captar la atención de Kakashi, lo había conseguido. Y más que eso, de nuevo estaba molesto, no… Furioso. Él no podía estar celoso… ¿o si? KakaSaku One-Shoot


_Wi! Aquí vengo con otro KakaSaku! Este ya tenía ratito que lo empecé pero no me había dado el tiempo de terminarlo xD _

_Denle las gracias a mi hermana que me hizo enojar tanto que hasta ganas me dieron de escribir xD_

_Gracias Arashi O_O xD_

* * *

La rabia lo estaba consumiendo. Por primera vez, en lo que podía recordar de su vida como un Ninja nunca se había sentido de esa manera. Sentía cada parte de su cuerpo siendo corrompido por ese sentimiento. ¿Por qué? Por que lo que acababa de ver no era para nada placentero.

Se preocupaba por sus alumnos (o en este caso exalumnos), cuando algo les ocurría el era el primero que los apoyaba y les daba la fuerza necesaria para continuar. Pero sobretodo le preocupaba la joven kunoichi que ahora formaba parte de su equipo como un Ninja Médico, de los mejores, y que había sido entrenada por La Quinta Hokage. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ella era la persona por la que él más se preocupaba.

Así que no era de sorprender que en ese momento él estuviera completamente furioso, ¿Verdad?... La preocupación por ella era, algo que simplemente no podía evitar.

Y toda su rabia estaba enfocada, precisamente en cierto pelinegro que acababa de ver con Sakura, SU Sakura.

Kakashi se dirigía a su casa, caminando perezosamente mientras leía su pequeño libro naranja, sin darle importancia a la gente que caminaba a su alrededor. Hasta que escuchó una risa que jamás podría confundir. Alzó la mirada del Icha Icha sólo para encontrar a Sakura de pie junto a Sasuke al otro lado de la calle, en ese momento ella tomó su mano entre las de ella y tiró de él para hacerlo avanzar. Ambos con una sonrisa jugando en sus rostros…

Espera, ¿Ambos?... Kakashi tardó un momento en reaccionar. Sabía muy bien que Sakura era muy alegre, y que siempre podía contagiarles sus sonrisas a todos. A todos menos a un Uchiha malhumorado por supuesto.

Siguió observando a la pareja desde lejos, sólo para notar como ambos comenzaban a caminar juntos, aunque no tomados de las manos, pero sí muy cercas el uno del otro. ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke la dejaba acercarse tanto? ¿Acaso no era él el que usualmente la llamaba "Estorbo"?

El jounin, sin pensarlo dos veces, ocultó su chakra y se decidió a seguirlos. Por que tenía que asegurarse de que Sakura estuviera a salvo, por que después de que Sasuke había traicionado a la aldea una vez, no era confiable. Eso se repetía una y otra vez Kakashi, para justificar el hecho de que invadía la privacidad de dos de sus antiguos alumnos.

Los dos jóvenes caminaban despacio por las calles de Konoha, y a pesar de que Sakura no dejaba de hablar, Sasuke no parecía para nada molesto y al contrario, contestaba a cada una de las preguntas que la pelirosa le hacía.

Sakura se desviaba poco a poco hacia la izquierda mientras caminaba, casualmente, de ese lado se encontraba Sasuke. ¿Es que acaso, desde que la conocía, ella tendía a caminar de esa manera? ¿Desviándose un poco, sólo un poco hacia a la izquierda? ¿Ó es que acaso, ella planeaba de esa manera acercarse al joven que la acompañaba?

Cualquiera que fuera la razón, Kakashi no podía evitar imaginarse en el lugar del Uchiha. Estar allí y sentir como su brazo rozaba un poco con el de ella cada determinado tiempo.

El Jounin estaba comenzando a calmarse, había estado siguiendo a la pareja durante un buen tiempo, y hasta ahora parecían sólo dos amigos. Nada más. Al parecer su actitud sobre protectora para con la Kunoichi había sido exagerada. Ella sólo estaba intentando conocer al nuevo Sasuke, y él simplemente no quería que sus esfuerzos fueran en vano.

Estaba a punto de marcharse, cuándo notó lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo. Había tomado a Sakura de la mano y la atrajo hacia él con un movimiento suave, pero firme. Y sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, él ya estaba a suficiente distancia como para besarla. Ella simplemente le miró y dejó que él la acercara poco a poco a él.

Kakashi miraba la escena sorprendido y sintió que quería partirle la cara a cierto pelinegro. Pero algo andaba mal, Sakura era la alumna de la Hokage, y poseía tanto sus habilidades médicas como su fuerza monstruosa. Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo apartaba?...

Intentaba unir lo que veía con lo que pensaba, y lo hacía lo más rápido que podía. Veía como aquel chico, que de repente se había vuelto un total desconocido para Kakashi (y uno al que podría intentar matar, si no se detenía en ese momento), estaba a unos segundos de tocar los labios de Sakura. Y justo cuando ella parecía reaccionar ante la cercanía, ella simplemente entrecerró los ojos, lista para aceptar aquel beso.

Kakashi no pudo resistir más aquella visión y sin pensarlo dos veces, formó unos cuantos sellos con sus manos, para aparecer justo frente a la pareja con un sonoro "POOF", y antes de que ellos pudieran reaccionar el Jounin jaló de Sakura y le dio un pequeño empujón a Sasuke, para apartarlos.

-Io!- Les saludó, fingiendo lo mejor que pudo una sonrisa, que subió hasta su único ojo visible.

-¡Kakashi!- Le llamó Sakura, sorprendida. Sintiendo la fuerza con la que Kakashi sujetaba su brazo, pero sin atreverse a alejarse de él, por que ella le conocía bastante bien, y sabía que estaba molesto, bastante molesto.

-Sasuke, Tsunade-sama quiere verte en su oficina.- Mintió el Jounin, sin perder tiempo.

Sasuke percibió el tono cortante con el que el peliplateado le había dicho esto último, luego miró a Sakura, que parecía algo incómoda en aquel momento. Él la interrogó con la mirada, y luego miró la manera posesiva en que Kakashi la sujetaba del brazo, evitando de esta manera que él pudiera acercarse a ella.

-Sasuke, está bien. Puedo volver sola a casa- Se apresuró a decir ella, al notar la tensión que se había producido.- Deberías ir a ver que es lo que Tsunade-sama necesita.

Y con esto, Sasuke sólo asintió, y se marchó en dirección hacia la oficina de la Hokage.

Una vez se perdió de vista Sakura observó a Kakashi. El ninja parecía haber olvidado que ella seguía a su lado y por la manera en que apretaba con más fuerza, también se había olvidado que aún la sujetaba del brazo.

-Kakashi…- Lo llamó despacio, podía sentir lo furioso que estaba y probablemente estaba tratando de controlarse.- Me estás lastimando.

El jounin tardó un momento en captar las palabras de la kunoichi, y al percatarse de la mirada de dolor que ella tenía la liberó rápidamente de su agarre.

-Lo siento- Fue lo único que le dijo él mientras la observaba.

Sasuke no estaba cerca, Sakura estaba bien. Entonces, ¿Qué lo retenía a su lado ahora? Podría marcharse y ella estaría bien. Se planteó ese pensamiento una y otra vez, intentando marcharse, pero le fue inútil que sus pies se movieran. Quería irse antes de que ella comenzara a…

-¿Qué fue todo eso?

… Preguntar. Genial, justo lo que quería evitar. Preguntas. ¿Cómo podría decirle a Sakura que le había mentido a Sasuke, para alejarlo de ella, por el simple hecho de que estaba celoso?... espera… ¿Celoso? ¿Por qué de entre todos los sentimientos en que pudo haber pensado ese fue el primero que se le vino a la mente? El no podía estar celoso… ¿o si?

Miró a Sakura, que esperaba una respuesta. Y por primera vez no tenía idea de que decir. No se le ocurría ninguna excusa que pudiera usar para justificar su comportamiento. Así que optó por…

-¡Guarda ese estúpido libro Kakashi!- Le gritó Sakura cuando vio que se disponía a leer, ignorando por completo la pregunta que ella acababa de hacer.- ¿No vas a responder a mi pregunta?

Sakura comenzaba a molestarse… podía sentir a su inner gritando para que golpeara al hombre que estaba frente a ella. Pero algo la retenía. Y creía saber que era.

-Tal vez deba esperar a que Sasuke_-kun_ termine de hablar con Tsunade-sama para continuar donde nos quedamos- Le dijo ella, enfatizando el _Kun _que hacía tanto no usaba en Sasuke.

Si lo que Sakura quería era captar la atención de Kakashi, lo había conseguido. Y más que eso, de nuevo estaba molesto, no, más que eso… Furioso.

Ella vio como volvía a ocultar el libro en su bolsillo, y la miraba de lleno a los ojos. Sus ojos… llenos de rabia y… ¿Dolor?

Bajó la vista, al no poder sostener su mirada. Era la primera vez que lo veía de aquella manera, a pesar de que ella se consideraba como la única que conocía a Kakashi verdaderamente, aquello, era algo nuevo.

-Será mejor que me vaya- Se apresuró a añadir la pelirosa.

Comenzó a caminar despacio hacia la misma dirección por donde había desaparecido Sasuke unos pocos minutos antes. Y eso sólo logró que Kakashi se enfureciera aún más. La sujetó de la muñeca y la empujó hasta que quedo de espalda a la pared, mientras que él se colocaba frente a ella, sin soltarla, impidiendo que pudiera marcharse.

Bien… eso estaba empezando a inquietarla, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de él, no tenía miedo, eso era claro. Pero estaban en una posición un poco escandalosa para cualquiera que mirara.

Kakashi sosteniendo su mano sobre su cabeza y él reclinado sobre ella como si estuviera planeando besarla en cualquier momento… Su otra mano sobre la cintura de Sakura. Podía sentir el calor que éste le transmitía por el contacto que todo su cuerpo mantenía ahora con el de ella.

Ella alzó sus ojos hasta poder apreciar el rostro cubierto de su captor, y enfocándolos en su único ojo visible.

-¿Me dirás ahora qué pasa, Kakashi?- Habló, sin temor. A él no le temía, sabía que jamás le haría daño.

-¿Qué hacías ahora…- La miró, intentando calmarse-… con Sasuke?

-Sólo paseábamos- Giró su rostro, no le gustaba la manera en que la estaba viendo.

-¿Besándose?- Lo pronunció con tal repugnancia que Sakura le miró de nuevo, sorprendida.

En ese momento ella entendió lo que pasaba. Comprendió por qué le había hablado a Sasuke de aquella manera, por qué la había mantenido protectivamente lejos de él, la manera en que la miraba… De repente todo encajó.

-No es lo que piensas- Intentó explicarle.- No se en que pensaba Sasuke pero yo…

-Tú… lo ibas a dejar besarte- De nuevo estaba molesto. ¿Por qué de repente le costaba tanto controlar sus emociones?

-No iba a hacerlo- Entonces, sonrió- No pude detenerlo, ¿sabes?...

-Sakura… tienes fuerza sobre humana… ¿como es posible que no pudieras detenerle?- Le costaba trabajo creer aquello.

-Por que… estaba entrenando con Tsunade-sama.- Alzó su mano libre, para tocar el rostro de Kakashi a través de la máscara- Y eso significa… que no tengo nada de Chakra.

Era un estúpido. Claro, eso era. Había destapado sus sentimientos a la primera provocación, y además la había acorralado en una calle solitaria… sólo ellos dos. Liberó su muñeca sin pensarlo dos veces, pero no se apartó de ella. Se agachó y recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sakura. Aspirando el aroma de su cabello.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó él por segunda vez aquel día.- Sasuke… él intentó besarte…

-Si… Me salvaste- Sonrió ella.- Gracias.

-¿Qué hacías con él?... ¿Dónde está Naruto?

-Tsunade-sama le pidió que me acompañara a casa… Naruto lo hace siempre pero hoy está entrenando con Jiraiya…

-¿Siempre? ¿Naruto siempre te lleva a casa?- Su ataque de celos había cesado ya.

-Sólo después de entrenar. Tsunade-sama dice que, al quedarme sin Chakra estoy indefensa…

-Tiene razón…

Kakashi levantó, muy a su pesar, la cabeza para poder mirar los ojos verdes de Sakura. Sin poderlo evitar, sus ojos se desviaron hacia sus labios. Poco a poco se acercó a ella, y sin importarle que aún llevaba puesta su máscara, la besó.

Fue un beso corto, pero lo suficiente para que Kakashi sintiera que ella le correspondía. Se apartó un poco y se bajó la máscara, y por primera vez en muchos años, Sakura pudo ver el rostro que tanto había imaginado, alargó su mano, y con sus dedos siguió la cicatriz que bajaba de su ojo izquierdo.

Ante tal contacto Kakashi se inclinó de nuevo para besarla, esta vez sin su máscara. Sakura se abrazó del cuello de él, y comenzó a jugar con su cabello. Mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura con fuerza, no queriendo dejarla ir.

Kakashi rompió el beso y comenzó a apartarse, mientras miraba hacia todos lados, alarmado. Nunca, nunca había perdido el control de esa manera con otra mujer, y le preocupaba lo que los demás pensaran. No de él, si no de ella.

-Sakura, creo que debo irme…- Fue lo que dijo después de un momento.- Antes de que llegue…

-¡Sakura!- Se escuchaba a cierto chico rubio llamando a su amiga.

-…Naruto- Sonrió un poco, había sentido el Chakra del chico demasiado tarde.

-No creo que deba vernos así… ¿Verdad?

Sakura miró al Jounin, con su máscara abajo, su cabello revuelto por culpa de ella y respirando entrecortadamente. Intentó imaginar como se vería ella: El rostro totalmente rojo, sus labios hinchados y rojos, y al igual que Kakashi, respiraba con dificultad.

Ella asintió, sin atreverse a decir nada, demasiado sorprendida aún por lo que había pasado. Pero aprovechando que Naruto aún se escuchaba lejos, se acercó a Kakashi y le dio un pequeño beso antes de ella subir su máscara.

-Por cierto- Añadió antes de ir en la dirección contraria de donde provenía el Chakra del rubio.- La próxima vez que tengas entrenamientos… yo te acompañaré a casa.

Y con eso dicho, Kakashi echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, para no ser descubierto por un Ninja sobre protector con su mejor amiga.

* * *

_Gracias por leer este One-Shoot. _

_Cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia… __**Review!!**__ ^-^_

_**Beverly Swan**_


End file.
